Lansing–East Lansing metropolitan area
|native_name = |nickname = |settlement_type = Metropolitan Area |motto = |image_skyline = |imagesize = 200px |image_caption = |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |city_logo = |citylogo_size = |image_map = Lansing-East Lansing-Owosso CSA.png |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location of the Lansing-East Lansing-Owosso CSA and its components: |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = |pushpin_map = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_mapsize = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Michigan |subdivision_type2 = Largest city |subdivision_name2 = Lansing |subdivision_type3 = Counties |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = 136.8 |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = MSA |area_blank1_sq_mi = 1714.6 |area_blank2_title = CSA |area_blank2_sq_mi = 2255.6 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes =1 |population_note = |population_total = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = 300,032 |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = MSA |population_blank1 = 464,036 |population_blank2_title = CSA |population_blank2 = 534,684 |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |latd= |latm= |lats= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longs= |longEW= |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 830-1050 |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = 517, 989 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = Urban = 2000 Census, MSA = 2010 Census, CSA = 2010 Census }} The Lansing-East Lansing Metropolitan Statistical Area is a three-county metropolitan area located in Central Michigan defined by the Office of Management and Budget, and encompassing the counties of Eaton, Clinton, and Ingham. The region is colloquially referred to as "Mid-Michigan", and less often as "Greater Lansing". As of the 2010 census, the MSA had a population of 464,036. It ranks as Michigan's third largest metropolitan area behind metropolitan Detroit and Grand Rapids. The metropolitan area was originally defined as only including Ingham County in 1950, but Eaton and Clinton counties were added in 1960. Ionia County was added in 1973, but taken out a decade later.Historial Metropolitan Area Definitions, accessed April 17, 2008 The Lansing-East Lansing-Owosso Combined Statistical Area includes the Lansing-East Lansing MSA, plus the Owosso μSA, which includes Shiawassee County. As of the 2010 census, the CSA had a population of 534,684. The Lansing Urban Area, as defined by the U.S. Census Bureau, which measures the extent of the built environment, had a population of 300,032 as of the 2000 census. Counties Lansing-East Lansing MSA *Eaton County *Clinton County *Ingham County Owosso μSA *Shiawassee County Communities Cities and Townships with more than 25,000 inhabitants * Lansing (Principal City) * East Lansing (Principal City) * Meridian Charter Township * Delta Charter Township * Delhi Charter Township Cities and Townships with 10,000 to 25,000 inhabitants * DeWitt Charter Township * Bath Charter Township Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 447,728 people, 172,413 households, and 109,994 families residing within the MSA. The racial makeup of the MSA was 84.40% White, 8.09% African American, 0.50% Native American, 2.63% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.89% from other races, and 2.42% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.73% of the population. The region's foreign-born population sat at 4.6%, and was estimated to be 5.9% as of 2005. The median income for a household in the MSA was $44,441, and the median income for a family was $55,698. The per capita income for the MSA was $21,653. See also *Michigan census statistical areas References External links *Tri-County Regional Planning Commission *Lansing Regional Chamber of Commerce *Greater Lansing Convention & Visitors Bureau Category:Central Michigan Category:Lansing – East Lansing metropolitan area